The goal of the proposed research is to develop an ultrasensitive online detector system for application to proteomics and protein separation by 2-D gel analysis. Applied to 2-D analysis, this system makes comprehensive cartography of proteins of all abundance levels in an organism, cell or tissue possible. This online detector system permits thorough and rapid investigation of functional aspects of cancer. Multi-color cartography of proteomics permits accurate protein differential display leading to functional analysis of cancer related paradigms and model systems. Bioinformatics generated from such cartography can lead to the development of gene product information databases with valuable utility for scientific experimental design and analysis for all aspects of cancer biology. This type of information is necessary for the full understanding of the function of proteins involved in development of cancer. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE